


You Can't Take Parts

by KylosMistress



Series: Star Wars Crossovers [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Roleplay, Roughness, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylosMistress/pseuds/KylosMistress
Summary: I think Girls is shit. For those who haven't seen it yet, you should know that it's only good because of Adam Driver. Ever since I first saw him shirtless in TLJ I was hooked and seeing that much sexual energy on screen made me hooked and imagine my joy when I saw he unleashed his sex ego on Girls.So I got inspired and I added some parts of a scene of the tenth episode of the third season. For those who have seen it... will know.Basically Rey and Ben meet up to have some sex and they have ideas.





	You Can't Take Parts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [World In My Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041207) by [sasstasticmad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasstasticmad/pseuds/sasstasticmad). 



After Crait both sides have been radio silence, however each day passes the bond shared by Rey and Ben grew stronger. At first, she didn't want to listen to his excuses, but eventually she would open up to him, slowly and gradually.

He would never force himself on her. He let her come at her own pace, words were never shared. Words that could make them closer than ever or further apart, however their closeness was expressed with their bodies, with hugs, and light kisses.

Their first kiss had been in the midst of a stormy night. It was if Ben's feelings were being represented by that night. Leia had passed away and even during her last years Ben had gone above and beyond to keep apart, losing his mom churned his feelings. He didn't share a tear, but the ache was so unbearable that Rey was aching too. She just held him close through their bond and their lips brush lightly against each other, until their kiss deepened. It was a beautiful kiss, with the rain pouring his tears streaming down his face and their passion in check.

The Force made them in contact quite often and that made their need grow stronger. The energy flowing during their touches was too great to go unnoticed, still their primal instincts were never fully satisfied. They could feel the touch, their brains and hearts were awaken by the bond, but Rey knew she needed more, she needed to feel his skin, smell his scent. Sink her teeth in his shoulders, taste him in his mouth, in his cock.

In the few weeks she knew she wanted and needed more. She couldn't sleep, she just thought on excuses to make her leave and probably endanger the Resistance, until her silent prayers had been answered: Poe, General Dameron, told her to meet some new recruits that were told to be Force sensitive.

"I'm sorry to put you at risk like this, Rey, but sooner or later we'll have to face the First Order and need to be prepared. Unfortunately, you're the only one who can sense these things."

Rey almost felt like laughing loudly at the sound Poe' speech. How lucky was she?

"Don't worry, General. I'll be there to collect the information needed and I'll be back safe and sound”. She tried her best to not sound too happy about it.

“Where is the meeting?”

“In Coruscant. Apparently, alleged Force sensitives are gathering where the old Jedi council used to be.”

"I’m happy you’re not too troubled by my request, but I gotta ask: how soon can you leave?"

"Now, if I'm allowed"

"So, I guess this is Godspeed"

Rey silently prayed so Ben could hear her and maybe they could meet.

 

Rey was starting the Falcon when she felt a rattling in the wind and Ben was with her.

“I suppose you’re travelling to Coruscant” – He said with a smirk on his face.

“Yes, how would you know that?”

“I’m the Force sensitive you’re going to meet”

Rey set the ship on automatic and ran to Ben’s arms pulling him close to her body, happy for the contact, but not having enough as she would like.

“Ben, can we do something once we get there?”

“Anything, you want, Rey”

Her smile was almost devilish; he could sense she was getting somewhere dark with her thoughts. He liked it very much.

“Rey, you know I could read your mind right now”

“You don’t need to read my mind to know what I want, Ben… I promise you; you’ll like what I’m thinking about.”

“Anything with you is something I would like…” Ben pulled her close kissing her feverishly. His hands were running over body, needing more. His member was swelling as his teeth was scraping her neck. It almost felt real, aside the fact he couldn’t feel her taste.

 

The Force disconnected them both, but Rey for the first time after these bonds she felt full, satisfied. Not that seeing him was something unworthy, however she grew with the need for his body.

 

Rey was to meet Ben at nightfall, she got to her room early and got ready for her meeting. She took a shower, and decided to wear something different, because she wanted something different, not out of boredom, but because for her, Ben deserved to have the best of her.

 

When she got at the bar, Ben was sitting looking slightly nervous, anxious until a strange woman with long legs in a long dark kimono, tied with a red sash, and a deep neckline. Her lips were pout in a dark red lipstick and her eyes smokey that made her eyes even greener. 

 

She sat across from Ben gazing intently towards him, but his eyes were elsewhere, looking.

 

"May I join you?"

Ben now noticed the woman across from him, and he couldn't stop his smile. It was Rey. She was beautiful, almost different, but her eyes gleamed with excitement, that innocent excitement he would see whenever they saw each other. 

 

"Please, take a sit" Ben was intrigued by Rey, he thought she was beautiful with whatever she had on, he couldn't help being completely captivated by her.

 

"Hot night, isn't it? Do you always comes here?" She asked as if that was their first encounter.

"Sometimes... it's a good place to meet new people"

 

"Have you been lucky enough?" She asks almost cackling at her own pun. 

 

"I don't know, you tell me. I can see it's a habit of yours" Ben deciding to play whatever game she was laying before him. 

 

Rey smiles, and says: "I was actually waiting for my husband, but he stood me up again. I have his drink, would you like to have it?" She licked the olive from the drink and fed into his mouth. "What kind of companion do you look for?" 

 

Ben realized that Rey was looking for something primal, he wasn't gonna lie, he also did want to fuck her on her on fours making her scream, begging for more.

"I like married sluts like yourself."

She angrily splashed her drink on his face.

"Fuck you! I have a son your age." And she ran from the bar and he went after her. He didn't have to ran much. He soon catched her and grabbed her. 

"What the fuck, I was just chilling... you came to me"  
"You should let me go or else" Trying to run away  
He grabs her pushing her against the wall and lowers his voice in her ear: "or else, what?"  
She comes close to him kissing him.  
"There's a place where we can solve this thing."

They walk together towards Rey's room in the city. Once they enter the room, Rey removes her shoes and start walking to the bed.

"You see, my husband travels a lot and doesn't have time to take care of me".  
"What a bad husband you have" Ben says sarcastically  
"He does what he can. He set me in this room, with food" - there's a tray with champagne and big, juicy strawberries - "and all these books to read, so I could wait for him, and I would stay out of trouble. But I got bored, and I got into trouble.... I mean, what's that on your belt?"  
"You mean this?" Ben ignites his crossguard sword. And it sparkles in a bright red illuminating the whole room. 

"Wow, that's a big, thick sword"  
"Why don't you lift up your skirt?"  
"I promised him I wouldn't do that"  
"Well, I guess you're not in a position of arguing, are you?" He raised his saber and smashed the vase on the door. 

She lifts her skirt, revealing a black lacey thong. Her hands were on the edge of the bed. Ben felt his cock stirring and he wanted to slap his hands on her ass, having her squirming for him. 

"You know? I want you out of this dress"

She gazes at him with such intensity that if her eyes were pyres they would burn the room down as she removes the dress standing with nothing but her panties and a very delicate bra.

"Take these off too and crawl on the bed"

She obeys him. Keeping herself on fours. Waiting for his move. 

He lights off his saber comes closer.

"Put one berry in your mouth" 

Rey puts the berry in her mouth.

"Okay, now puts all in your mouth" his eyes fuming with desire  
"It's too big" - she says after spitting half of the berry - "that's too hard to do"

Ben removes his coat and opens his flyer. 

"What about this? Do you think you can handle this?" He's maliciously smirking as he takes his cock off his pants.

"I don't know... maybe if I take parts?" Rey gulped nervously, but her eyes gleamed with excitement.

Ben comes closer and kisses her softly then thrusting his tongue in her mouth, both devouring themselves. He breaks the kiss, leaving her breathless and in want of more.

"See? That wasn't so difficult... this is how's going to be: You can't take parts. You have to take the whole thing, or nothing."

Rey trembles with a mix of fear and desire. "Okay, I'll try"

Ben positions himself in front of her slowly thrusting his cock into her mouth. Taking his time to relax her throat and enjoy her tongue and lips on his cock. His hands were firmly gripping her neck while his hips kept a steady movevent.

"Oh, Rey... this is so good... that mouth of yours"

She kept looking at his eyes wanting desperately to feel his cum. He was the first man she had ever given a blowjob and she considered herself to be truly lucky. His scent was fresh, but quite masculine. His eyes were flickering in a way that made her feel powerful for being able to make a big man like Ben losing himself. 

"Oh Rey, I'm gonna..." He grunts as his release fills her mouth. She's hungry and pretty satisfied with her accomplishment.

They both lay on the bed looking at the ceiling. Rey is pretty happy because she was able to see that dark side that Ben had shown her in Takodana and Ben never came that hard in his life. He wanted to know how come she was that good, but regardless, as soon as the haze was fading Ben felt a pang of sadness in his heart. He sat up, supporting himself in the headboard.

Rey felt it too and she held him as she was kissing his chest. He still had some of his clothes on. 

"Ben, what's wrong?" Tears were welling up her eyes. 

"Nothing... it's just. It's not that I didn't enjoy it, because I did... your mouth is... but I thought we were going to be more romantic... I don't know, I wanted to take care of you"

"Ben... listen to me. I love you. And you take care of me every time we're in the bond. You're always calm, patient. You're there for me when I felt truly alone. But, if I'm to be completely honest I wanted you ever since you tied me up in Takodana. I had dreams of you saying that you could take whatever you want. And today.. it was beyond my expectations. I'm sorry you didn't like it..."

Ben rolled over on top of her kissing her passionately. "Rey, I love you so much. It's hard to go by a day when I don't see you. I love you and I've been dying to have you, feel you taste you. And if you like it rougher I can be that."

Rey's hands were all over his body as her teary eyes were locked into his eyes. 

"Ben, hold me tight... make love to me."

His lips were traveling through her body. Sucking her neck, her breasts. Until he reached her pussy and started kissing it as he used his fingers to fuck her too.

"Oh, Ben... don't stop"

Rey was moaning, close... but she needed more, she wanted to feel his weight over body.

"Ben, don't make me cum yet. I need you inside me. I want you to cum inside me"

He came over body, spreading more of her legs while he removed his pants and was bare for her. He grabbed his cock and positioned at her entrance sliding. Rey was tight and Ben thought for a moment he was going to cum before her. He held himself still letting themselves stretching.

"Ben, I'm good... go on"

He started moving slow as soon as she started moving too trying to match his movments. Rey held him close using her nails to mark him as her mouth was scraping his neck and shoulderblades.

Time froze in the midst of their desire, so they couldn't tell if their exertion lasted for hours or seconds. They almost came together. It wasn't exactly their first time with sex, but experiencing their bodies live for the first time made it even more real. 

They kissed a few times before they collapsed on their sides of the bed. Ben soon pulled her close kissing her neck, while his arms wrapped her body.

"That was amazing, Ben."  
"Everything was amazing."


End file.
